Comedy Scenes
by XQR
Summary: Some scenes where they do some stupid things. Please tell me if it's funny.


A/N: These are just short scenes of Dynasty Warriors people doing stupid stuff.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! (Well do I look like I do?)

Comedy Scenes

Gan Ning walks into a room, Ling Tong is sitting quietly

LT: Gan Ning, it's time for me to finish you once and for all

Ling Tong brings out a chess set

GN: I'm ready, bring it on

Start to play chess

5 minutes later Xiao Qiao walks in

XQ: Hi boys

LT: Shh……

Lu Xun, Sun Ce, Sun Shang Xiang, Da Qiao, Zhou Yu, Sun Quan walk in

LX: Hello

10 mins later

LT: Check mate!

GN: WHAT!

LT: I won! Ha ha ha!

LX: Chess…such a strategic game

SSX: Lu Xun, relax, stop with all the complex language

LX: I'm just trying to make sure that I don't forget it

SSX: Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're having a party

LX: I know

SSX: Good

XQ: Zhou Yu, Zhou Yu, oh Zhou Yu I was looking for you

SC: I'm not Zhou Yu

XQ: Oh sorry lord Sun Ce

SC: That's alright, I think that Zhou Yu's over there with Sun Quan

XQ: Zhou Yu, I'm going to bed, see you later

ZY: See you later

Later, after the party…

ZY: Xiao Qiao, I'm back

ZY climbs into bed

ZY: Xiao Qiao?

DQ: Who are you?

ZY: Xiao Qiao, it's me, Zhou Yu

DQ: I'm Da Qiao

Da Qiao turns on the light

ZY: What?

DQ: Oh, I must have gone into the wrong room, sorry

SC: Da Qiao, I'm back…Da Qiao, wake up

XQ: What, Zhou Yu

SC: Xiao Qiao?

XQ: Yes

SC: Where is Da Qiao?

XQ: In the other room, is this your room?

SC: Yeah

XQ: Sorry, I thought my sister was more organized than me, she took my room, better switch

XQ: Zhou Yu!

ZY: Xiao Qiao! Let's go to our room

XQ: yeah

Morning

Xiao Qiao goes to the toilet

SQ: Zhou Yu, wake up

Zhou Yu pulls Sun Quan into bed

ZY: Xiao Qiao I love you

SQ: Zhou Yu, you idiot, I'm not Xiao Qiao, I'm Sun Quan, get off me!

ZY: What? Sun Quan, sorry Xiao Qiao went somewhere, I thought you where her coming back

SQ: Well, anyway, wake up, battle time

ZY: right, yeah

Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi are having a duel.

ZL: Sima Yi, let's duel!

SY: Let's get it on!

Zhuge Liang lowers his weapons, so does Sima Yi

SY: What's the matter Zhuge Liang? To scared?

ZL: No, it's just…I'm…I'm so sorry, we cannot fight

SY: Why! We were destined to!

A short pause

SY: You are right…we cannot fight…

Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi start to cry

ZL: Oh Sima Yi…

SY: Oh Zhuge Liang. Come, come and give me a hug

Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang hug

Ling Tong is in the middle of a battle

LT: Take that! And that!

Ling Tong bumps into someone

LT: Gan Ning!

GN: Ling Tong!

LT: What are YOU doing here!

GN: Fighting! What are you doing here?

LT: Fighting. I'd better kill you; it'll make Sun Ce happy!

GN: WHAT? You're on Sun Ce's side?

LT: Yeah, I am

GN: That…that means that we are allies!

LT: NOOOOOOOOOO!

GN: Fuck yoooooooooooouuuuuuuuuu!

Guan Yu and Guan Ping are preparing for battle

GP: Father, when this battle is over will you please teach me to play Go?

GY: Guan Ping! Don't be so disgusting! Get Xing Cai or Liu Chan to teach you!

GP: OK, I was only asking…

GY: I am your father and anyway, I'm too old for that crap

Zhang He and Zhen Ji are talking

ZH: Zhen Ji, I'm just popping to the loo

ZJ: OK

Zhang He goes to the toilet, Zhen Ji follows a few seconds later

Zhen Ji sees Zhang He standing up

ZJ: Zhang He! I…I thought that you was a woman!

ZH: I would say it's not what it looks like but it is what it looks like!

ZJ: Well, you could have told me!

ZH: I'm a cross-dresser, what could I say

Zhang Liao and Zhang He are getting close

ZL: Zhang He, I love you

ZH: Really? I love you too

Zhang He and Zhang Liao snog, Zhen Ji sees

ZJ: Zhang He, I didn't know that you were gay!

ZL: WHAT! Are you a _man_?

ZH: Why of course I am, can't you tell?

ZL: NO! Bye I'll see you later

ZL walks away

ZJ: Nasty shock

ZH: Yes

Zuo Ci goes to visit someone

ZC: Liu Bei, yo-

CC: I'm not Liu Bei, I'm Cao Cao

ZC: Oh shit, sorry

CC: Bye

Zhou Yu and Sun Ce are practicing their archery

SC: It's that Meng Huo

ZY: OK let's shoot

Sun Ce and Zhou Yu shoot their arrows

SC: Bulls eye!

ZY: Yes, well done Sun Ce!

MH: Ouch, my balls!

A/N: Well that's all. Please review and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
